


Moment of Truth

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Cameron finally stands up to his father after so many years of tension and envy. This is supposed to take place right after the movie. Well, please enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this almost six years ago, it was originally for a Creative Writing assignment in high school. The prompt was basically asking what happened to Cameron when he stood up to his father after the events of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and this came about. What a blast from the past this fic is, my God. Enjoy!

It was late at night, most likely midnight, when he came home from his profession as a stock broker. Morris had been worn out from running around, making sure everything was exactly where it should be; the numbers and such were signifiers of potential economic disaster and he knew it. Everybody in the business knew it. But he needed to put those worries to rest now; he had a vintage automobile to tend to.

He had taken a taxi, the twentieth one running (the taxi always exactly had to be the twentieth cab to function or else he wouldn't take it), and stopped by Starbucks before he even made it to the museum that was his home. He made sure to go through the garage first since he was always eager to see his Ferrari. But he didn't see it this time. The red metallic siren seemed to have vanished.

"Oh God..." Morris muttered. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God! No!"

He couldn't help but panic. To make matters worse, the huge glass window appeared to have been shattered. Out of the blue, he felt something tap the back of his neck. He turned his head around to see his son Cameron.

"Cameron?" he spoke up. "I thought you were sick."

"I was," Cameron replied. "But I got better."

"Jesus, boy!" Morris shouted. "You scared me! Never do that again!"

Cameron nodded his head and mouthed, "Okay."

"Okay. Tell me, son. What happened to my Ferrari?"

"I killed it."

"You what?!"

"Yep. And I did it to spite you, Dad."

Now Morris was starting to fume. "You goddamn son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how much it meant to me? How much it cost? How much it will cost now?!"

Cameron just stood there, grinning ear-to-ear and posing smugly, while his father shot off profane and vicious rounds at him. He could care less about what Sloane or Ferris thought right now. All he cared about was that for the first time ever, he felt exalted.

"Are you even listening to me?!" he heard his father roar at him, but he pretended not to have heard him.

Cameron then shook his head and his eyes rolled up to his head; then at that moment, he reached nirvana.


End file.
